110715-Dismissed
treacherousContessa TC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:42 -- TC: <][--HEY--- TC: <][--HEARD ERIBUS NEEDS A HAND--- AT: Yes. AT: Two, actuallly. AT: Do you have a couplle to sparre? TC: <][--DO NOT HAVE ANY SPARE /FULL/ ARMS. BUT I HAVE BONES THAT MIGHT BE OF USE.--- TC: <][--AM LOOKING FOR A MACHINE EXPERT.--- AT: You mean one WITH arrms? TC: <][--AM SPEAKING OF THE SKELETONS I HAVE LYING AROUND MY HIVE--- AT: I'm speaking of the machine experrt. AT: Not the bones. AT: I know wherre to get bones. TC: <][--RIGHT--- TC: <][--SAID SOMETHING ABOUT PAPER ARMS--- AT: Paperr arrms. AT: That woulld be LLibby's worrk, then. TC: <][--I HAVE HEARD--- TC: <][--AM NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND THIS--- TC: <][--ARMS MADE OF PAPER--- AT: They seem to worrk welll enough, I saw herr make one forr herrsellf. AT: It llasted a few days. TC: <][--SEE--- AT: It's allso been suggested that I may be ablle to reattach his arrms TC: <][--SUPPOSE ONCE HE HAS "ARMS" AGAIN--- TC: <][--WILL MAKE MORE ARMS--- TC: <][--SO--- TC: <][--YOU A SURGEON--- AT: No AT: Apparrentlly it has to do with being a thief of "life". TC: <][--LIKE A TITLE I SHOULD HAVE HAD--- AT: It's ratherr uncllearr AT: Welll AT: Eitherr way AT: It's harrdlly something I can do now TC: <][--HIS ARMS ON ICE--- AT: I don't have his arrms TC: <][--A GOOD WAY TO PRESERVE BODY PARTS--- TC: <][--TELL HIM TO DO THAT--- TC: <][--YOU HAVE ANYTHING NEW TO REPORT--- AT: Nyarrlla and Aaisha have one and Vigill stilll has the otherr, I think? AT: Not yet AT: Just a llot of waiting on my pllanet. Nyarrlla isn't herre anymorre AT: And allso may have been instrructed to hurrt Aaisha but then they took that back and now they're both on his pllanet. AT: But not dead. AT: Which is good. TC: <][--SHOULD JUST COME OVER HERE--- TC: <][--LEAST IT WOULD BE "ENTERTAINING"--- TC: <][--HAVENT HAD SOMETHING TO STAB IN A WHILE--- AT: I'lll have to declline TC: <][--DANG--- AT: I'm surre you'lll have something soon enough AT: Maybe something you can actuallly hit! TC: <][--CAN HIT YOU JUST FINE--- AT: Surre you can AT: I'm gllad you're so optimistic TC: <][--DEAL IN FACTS--- AT: Maybe if you keep tellling yourrsellf fake things eventuallly they'lll be lless fake! TC: <][--DONT YOU JUST HANG UP THE CAPE AND JOIN MY SIDE OF THE BATTLE--- TC: <][--MUCH MORE REWARDING--- AT: But they llike me. AT: And won't think to turrn on me as quicklly. TC: <][--NO ONE LIKES YOU--- TC: <][--ARE AN ASSET--- AT: They think they do AT: :) TC: <][--PARTICULARLY EXPENDABLE ONE--- TC: <][--THEY ARE THROUGH WITH YOU, THEY WILL DISCARD YOU--- AT: Do you think that I'm serrving anyone TC: <][--WILL OVERSTAY YOUR WELCOME AND BE ALONE--- TC: <][--ARE SERVING ME--- TC: <][--STARTERS--- AT: Arre you surre about that TC: <][--NO ONE DOES--- TC: <][--I BELIEVE IT IS THEIR WILL TO SURVIVE THAT MAKES THEM FOLLOW WHAT I SAY--- AT: It's my willl forr the rest of those idiots to have someone to telll them what to do AT: And frranklly it was allways going to be you orr me AT: And if you wanna be the one making orrderrs, then I've got to be the one actuallly getting shit done AT: You know how this worrks AT: We can alll flly the same bannerr, surre, but the beast with one head dies easilly. AT: LLet's not give them easy tarrgets. TC: <][--THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM--- AT: Wherre did what come frrom TC: <][--...--- AT: The actuall strrategy? TC: <][--NEVERMIND--- TC: <][--NOTHING--- AT: Surre it isn't AT: Something reallly must be botherring you to get a NEVERRMIND out of it AT: But I'lll not push the issue. AT: I'm just a suborrdinate, afterr alll. ;) TC: <][--PERHAPS--- AT: Is that alll TC: <][--......--- AT: You drropped yourr finish crrumbs alll overr yourr bannerr. AT: You shoulld be morre carrefull. TC: <][--up--- TC: <][--Dismissed.--- AT: :) -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 22:08 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Ramira